Divinos Pecados
by Re-L Keehl
Summary: O que fazer quando seu destino já está definido? O resumo se encontra na fic. Embora os casais principais sejam Kaka/Saku há também Ino/Gaara e Shika/Tema. E, futuramente haverá Ita/Mor. Miticismo, conflito psicológico e devaneios psicodélicos.
1. Intro

Divinos Pecados

fanfic: Naruto

gênero: drama psicológico, romance e pitadas de humor  
classificação: +16 (contém sexo e violência)

autor: Tsu

sinopse: Durante uma misteriosa missão, Sakura descobre ser detentora de um espírito capaz de causar a destruição do mundo e, para evitá-lo precisará ir até a Floresta Proibida, um lugar místico além do deserto infindável. Até onde a pretensão humana é capaz de chegar? O que fazer diante de um destino definido e imutável?

Para descobrir a resposta, uma equipe de ninjas liderados por Kakashi precisa levar Sakura até a presença daquela que poderá ter essas respostas. Mas, no caminho,sentimentos começam a surgir.

Kakashi poderá resistir e se concentrar apenas no que deve fazer?

Sakura será capaz de compreender não apenas o destino que carrega mas o sentimento que passa a desenvolver?

Gaara conseguirá compreender seus desejos?

Ino estaria disposta a arriscar tudo em algo que desconhece?

Shikamaru iria aceitar um destino que jamais quis?

Temari perceberá que o que busca pode estar diante de si?


	2. Sonho

Divinos Pecados

" Somos um mistério pr todos os outros...e até para nós mesmos.''

(Machado de Assis)

" Onde...onde estou?"

Sakura olhou ao redor. Tudo estava negro, mas ela conseguia ver a si própria. Porém, aquela escuridão e silêncio absolutos começaram a apavorá-la. Decidiu caminhar, sem saber ao certo para onde ia.

Algo se aproximava em sua direção á cada passo que dava. Uma silhueta feminina que repetia todos os seus movimentos.

" Mas esta...sou eu?!"

Sakura x Sakura. A garota estendeu a mão pra frente assim como a outra, podendo sentir uma parede invisível.

" É um espelho."

Encarou seu próprio reflexo e percebeu que ele já não repetia seus movimentos, mantendo uma expressão passiva no rosto.

- ...liberte-me.

Sakura piscou diante da voz sussurante e perigosa proferida por seu reflexo, chegando a embassar o vidro com a respiração.

- O que está havendo?

- ...liberte-me....liberte-me...LIBERTE-ME!

O reflexo começou a gritar, esmurrando o vidro sem conseguir quebrá-lo. Sakura se afastou trêmula, asustada ao ver a si mesma dominada pela fúria.

- Liberte-me! Liberte-me!

- NÃO! - gritou a jovem levando ambas mãos á cabeça. - PARE!

~*~

Konoha - 5 anos atrás

No topo de uma extensa cadeia montanhosa nos limites de Konoha, o vento rugia intenso ao final daquela fria madrugada de primavera.

Sob um descampado, os shinobis mais poderosos da região se reuniam para realizar aquele que era considerado o ritual de selamento sagrado.

Posicionados em torno de um grande pentagrama desenhado com sangue no chão rochoso, eles se mantinham sentados, reunindo todo o chackra de seus corpos.

O hokage Sarutobi, em pé fora do círculo, despertou de sua meditação ao sentir que os representantes daquele misterioso clã se aproximavam trazendo o receptáculo sagrado.

De todos os shinobis presentes, apenas um abriu os olhos para vê-la e aquilo, por um momento, fez seu peito doer.

Completamente adormecida nos braços de seu progenitor, ela parecia morta. O homem adentrou no círculo e cuidadosamente depositou o corpo da filha no chão enquanto sua companheira desfazia o jutsu hipnótico que colocara sobre a garota.

Mesmo sabendo a razão estritamente necessária e que este era o destino dela, Hatake Kakashi ainda custava a acreditar. Por quê, dentre todas as garotas do país da Folha, tinha que ser ela a guardar dentro de si tal poder primordial?

Porque este era o destino á ela reservado.

O rosto dela tombara sutilmente em sua direção. Apesar da personalidade explosiva, ela consegia ser doce e delicada como a flor que carregava seu nome.

O cântico que começou a ser entoado pelos pais da jovem pareciam aumentar a velocidade do vento e Kakashi concluiu que tal idioma lhe era desconhecido. Então, realmente existia um antigo dialeto usado pelos clãs sagrados, do qual, diziam, ninguém de fora possuía o direito de aprender.

Afinal, as lendas diziam que tais palavras possuíam poderes mágicos.

Quando o hokage terminou os movimentos em suas mãos para iniciar determinado jutsu, os demais shinobis se concentraram. O cântico cessou e o silêncio foi total.

- AAAAH!!!!!

O corpo da garota contorceu-se para cima e um grito animalesco escapou de sua garganta, parecendo surgir das entranhas da terra. No mesmo instante um chackra vermelho contornou seu corpo, espalhando-se feito fogo.

Os presentes não puderam conter a fisionomia de espanto. A quantidade de energia que aquilo emanava era absurdo, como se fosse uma força da natureza.

O corpo da jovem ergueu-se sozinho e, enquanto chamas lhe envolviam, ela gritava, como se implorasse por liberdade.

- AGORA!

Á ordem do hokage, todos os shinobis liberaram o jutsu de selamento. Os chackras percorreram as linhas do pentagrama e atingiram a garota como um raio. Ela urrou, debatendo-se como uma fera ensandecida. Seus olhos vermelhos flamejantes detiveram-se por um segundo nos do ninja com o sharingan e novamente procurou se libertar das correntes de chackra que dominavam seu corpo.

- Concentre-se, Kakashi! Não olhe nos olhos dela!

O hokage estava certo. O ninja tratou de liberar mais chackra para detê-la. Mas os gritos de raiva e dor daquela coisa maldita que parasitava o corpo de sua aluna o estavam enlouquecendo.

Asas de fogo pareceram emergir das chamas ao redor dos braços da jovem quando ela tencionou avançar e a voz do hokage se fez ouvir.

- Nesta era, tu não renascerás. Jutsu Sagrado: Santíssima Trindade!

Uma explosão de luz preencheu tudo e, com um último pranto, a entidade desapareceu com as chamas, restando apenas a garota de cabelos róseos.

O silêncio que imperou, mostrou a pouca energia que restava em todos. O corpo do hokage caindo no chão com um baque surdo fez todos saírem do transe.

Rapidamente os pais da jovem correram para amparar o velho ninja, que usando todo seu poder, conseguira deter aquele mal.

Anko não apreciou tal atitude e comentou em um sussuro para Asuma:

- Sei que sem o hokage todos estaríamos mortos mas...é a filha deles que quase foi assassinada por portar "aquilo". Acho que deveria ser ela á ser amparada.

- ...os guardiães do clã Haruno são incompreensíveis. As próprias lendas dizem isso.

O hokage suspirou, exausto. O selamento tivera êxito mas por pouco aquela criatura não havia se libertado. Se isso acontecesse...a fúria da Nove Caudas não chegaria aos pés daquilo.

" Por quanto tempo será possível deter o apocalipse?"

Uma grossa chuva começou a cair, desfazendo todos os indícios do ritual. Um por um, todos foram deixando o local á passos lentos. Sem olhar uma única vez para trás, os pais da jovem partiram ao lado do hokage.

Ele não saiu. Quando todos já estavam longe, lentamente se aproximou do círculo de magia e, com extremo cuidado pegou a garota inconsciente em seus braços. Um corpo tão frágil, uma alma límpida...capaz de gaurdar um poder digno de Deus.

Sob aquela chuva e perante tudo que descobrira, Hatake Kakashi, em um sussurro inaudível, fez um juramento.

- Prometo que a protegerei de todo o mal, até do seu próprio. Embora jamais possa florescer, desejarei que se torne a flor mais forte de todas.

Tocou delicadamente seus lábios cobertos pela máscara sob a testa da jovem, em um beijo casto.

" Minha querida Sakura."

~*~

Konoha - 5 anos depois

A hokage Tsunade mantinha-se sentada em sua cadeira, tendo á sua frente, o casal Haruno. Tinha de admitir que havia algo neles que a deixavam profundamente perturbada. Era como se eles emitissem uma espécie de energia diferente de chackra, uma energia que atacava o oponente através de seus pensamentos.

Ouvira certas histórias sobre clãs como esse, considerados sagrados. Clãs que todos os ninjas, de qualquer país, precisavam respeitar e jamais afrontar. Até mesmo a seita Akatsuki não os contradizia.

Mas a razão para isso, ela própria não sabia muito bem. Alguns diziam que eram respeitados por certos descendentes do clã possuírem poderes divinos.

Após ter conhecimento de que o clã Haruno fazia parte dessas lendas, Tsunade pesquisou nos registros do terceiro Hokage e até mesmo nos registros do primeiro Hokage. Mas não encontrou ali nenhuma informação realmente explicativa. As informações se referiam ao clã Haruno como portadores de poderes divinos, capazes de transformar suas crias em deuses. De modo que todos os respeitavam como se fossem entidades superiores.

Nos registros do primeiro hokage, lembrava-se de algo que ele escrevera:

" E além das areias do deserto infindável, existe um paraíso como nenhum outro. E dentro dele, observando á todos nós, o clã Haruno possui uma deusa, tão bela e imaculada que ninguém poderia desejar-lhe qualquer mal. Em trajes alvos, ela é ao mesmo tempo uma santa e uma feiticeira."

O primeiro hokage havia mencionado essa criatura de uma forma mística e espiritual, o que não satisfazera Tsunade. Em suas pesquisas, descobriu que apenas os Hokages e os Kazekages escolhidos pelo clã Haruno tinham permissão de registrar em documentos, informações sobre aquele lugar, sobre aquela criatura que nele vivia e sobre os poderes divinos que transferiam á seus descendentes.

"Por quê?"

Era essa pergunta que fazia e agora, ao saber de tudo pela boca do casal Haruno a verdade lhe era assustadora. Mais assustadora porque Sakura era uma peça fundamental no que os pais dela diziam como "os fios invisíveis tecidos pelo destino."

A porta do escritório foi aberta e dela surgiu Hatake Kakashi. Ele não ficou surpreso ao ver os pais de sua aluna, afinal antes mesmo daquela reunião, Tsunade já havia lhe explicado tudo.

Por mais que fosse mestre em disfarçar suas emoções, Kakashi não conseguiu ocultar um certo rancor pelo casal.

"Como são capazes de condenar a vida e alma da própria filha em nome de um destino que acreditam ser sagrado?"

- Kakashi. - a voz de Tsunade o fez voltar sua atenção. - O clã Haruno queria lhe dizer algo antes que saísse na missão.

- Peregrinação. - corrigiu a mulher.

" Pressinto um certo fanatismo religioso..." - pensou Kakashi para si.

- Herdeiro do clã Hatake. - começou o homem. - Sei que já foi lhe informado do que se trata a missão e os demais procedimentos.

- ...hai.

- Já entramos em contato com o clã Sabaku e eles mandarão dois ninjas para acompanharem na missão quando chegarem ao país da Areia. Creio que já encontrou os dois ninjas de Konoha que também farão parte do grupo.

- ..hai.

- Nossa filha não deve ter conhecimento de seu destino até que chegue á sagrada terra além do deserto. Após ali chegarem, ela ficará nas mãos da Santa Deusa.

- ..hai.

- Kakashi-san. - a voz da mulher o atingiu como uma flecha. - Durante essa jornada faça com que ela o ame. E, se nossa cria for dominada por sua parcela divina...não hesite em matá-la.

Até Tsudade aturdiu-se com aquela revelação. Kakashi encarou a mulher sem compreender tais palavras. Percebendo isso, ela continuou.

- Compreenderás se este for o destino.

Kakashi desejou abandonar a missão. Aquelas pessoas eram loucas. Amar Sakura? Matar Sakura? Justificando tudo como sendo destino? Eram piores que os Hyuuga.

Porém, mesmo que sua sanidade dissesse para ele abandonar a missão, sou promessa não permitia. Não poderia abandonar Sakura, não agora. Não poderia permitir que algum mal se abatesse sobre ela. Se ficasse na missão, encontraria uma forma de destruir esse destino estabelecido.

Sim, encontraria. Por Sakura, encontraria.

~*~

Era uma bela clareira, tinha de admitir. O sol do final da tarde iluminava as folhas das árvores fazendo-as parecerem ouro.

Sakura caminhou por entre as folhagens até chegar á um grande carvalho. Que lugar lindo era aquele? Não parecia com nenhum que conhecera, era como se estivesse no paraíso.

Deixou-se sentar abaixo da árvore, encostando suas costas no tronco. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela agradável brisa acariciar seu rosto.

Foi então que uma sombra lhe cobriu o agradável sol, a obrigando a abrir os olhos. Á sua frente estava Kakashi.

Sakura tentou abrir a boca mas não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer. Ele a observava de cima á baixo, com as mãos no bolso da calça e os olhos - o negro e o sharingan - pareciam queimar sua pele.

Kakashi abaixou-se, ficando com o rosto á poucos centímetros do seu e isso a fez estremecer. Com agilidade, ele prendera seus braços no tronco da árvore com a própria mão. Um pequeno gritinho de surpresa escapou dos lábios da kuinochi.

- Deixe-me possuí-la, Sakura.

Aquelas palavras a haviam pego totalmente desprevinida. Sakura notou que a voz dele era carregada de desejo e isso lhe deu um misto de apreensão e excitação.

Não teve como colocar os pensamentos em ordem pois logo seus lábios estavam comprimidos aos dele. Era capaz de sentir a textura daquela boca mesmo através da maldita máscara e, desejando, tratou de retribuir no mesmo ritmo.

Sakura não queria pensar, só queria que aquela língua entrasse em sua boca para aplacar o desejo que havia despertado. Quando sentiu seus braços serem soltos, tratou de retirar a máscara com um gesto rápido.

Não havia estudado o rosto do ninja. Por alguma razão não conseguia vê-lo, só sabia que era lindo, que beijava divinamente e que precisava de mais. Aqueles ombros largos, as mãos fortes a lhe apertarem o corpo á ponto de fazê-lo queimar...

- Sim, Kakashi-sensei. Me possua.

O zíper de seu vestido foi aberto até que chegasse á seu ventre, permitindo que Kakashi saboreasse seus seios. Apertou os cabelos platinados, enlaçando as pernas sobre os quadris dele.

Em meio á beijos intensos, Sakura sentiu que ele movimentava-se dentro de si com uma força e intensidade que a faziam gemer. Aquilo era realmente muito bom, podia sentir seu íntimo latejar e esquentar á cada estocada.

- É isso o que você quer, não é?

A voz rouca dele ofegando em seu ouvido a fizeram gemer.

- ...sim.

Kakashi segurou o rosto da garota com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se posicionava sobre o quadril, para facilitar melhor o encaixe.

Sakura fechou os olhos diante da nova onda de prazer, percebendo que ele a encarava só para ver suas reações.

Decidiu encará-lo e aquele prazer que sentia era delicioso. Delicioso porque era Kakashi que o induzia. Era tão bom que...

pi...pipip...Pipip..PIpiPi...PIPIPI

- aH!!!

Sakura ergueu-se de sua cama assustada e confusa. Tateou ás cegas na escuridão procurando aquele som que estourava seus tímpanos. Encontrou o despertador na cabeceira e o jogou contra a parede com violência, fazendo o silêncio reinar outra vez.

Ela arfava, procurando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

" Um sonho!"

Olhou ao redor. Mesmo na escuridão, sabia que estava em seu quarto e nada do que acontecera havia sido real. Mas parecia...havia sentido cada toque. Envergonhada, constatou que estava encharcada no meio das pernas. O sonho erótico que havia tido havia sido tão intenso que seu corpo o interpretara como verdade.

Sakura voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

" Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas?! Caramba, que raio de abstinência eu estou tendo para chegar áo ponto de sonhar com o Kakashi-sensei? Será que ele é realmente daquele jeito...ah, pára com isso, Sakura! Foi um sonho, não devo começar a ter esses pensamentos pelo meu sensei...mas que merda! Por que um sonho pode me deixar mais excitada do que aquela vez que eu e o Sasuke..."

Lembrou-se da única vez que tivera alguma intimidade com Sasuke. Foi a primeira e também única vez que alguém tocara em certas partes de seu corpo.

Tratou de afastar aquelas lembranças. Á alguns meses que procurava esquecer do jovem Uchiha e se conformar com o fato dele ser algo impossível. Ela possuía outras prioridades agora. Sim, precisava se focalizar em seu trabalho e nas suas missões.

Se levantou molengamente da cama e acendeu a luz. No canto do quarto, o despertador jazia espatifado e ela precisou olhar no relógio de pulso para saber as horas. Já estava na hora de levantar mesmo.

As imagens do sonho ainda eram vívidas e Sakura tratou de começar a se arrumar para ir até o local onde se encontraria com outros amigos para partir em missão.

Pelo menos tivera um sonho agradável. Nos últimos meses quase todas as noites sofria pesadelos horríveis onde sentia-se morrer em chamas. Chegara até mesmo a tomar fortes remédios com o intuito de cair em um sono sem sonhos.

Ao menos o sonho com Kakashi havia sido bom.


End file.
